Spinning Wheel
by blackberryboo
Summary: Bellamy's gut was right, they should've drunk those damn vials. Alt take on 3x13 onwards
Bellamy woke, to his disappointment . He clung to sleep for dear life. For dreams of laughter and love and bedtime stories reverberated through him , to a time to which he once deemed his nightmares to be an occasional bunk check, now a fond memory compared to the horrors he now witnesses, lives and worst of all, is responsible for.

He wakes up from the loving stare of his innocent sister to the blank expression of a broken warrior that had claimed his sisters mind. How he wished he could to steal her away and lock them both into the past, that they could live out their remaining years in their room, swapping stories of lives they had never lived.

'Where the hell are we?'

Jasper shrugged, running his hand along the weathered metal of the interior of wherever the hell they were.

He looked to Octavia, who met his gaze briefly before looking away to her right.

To Clarke.

Still claiming that blissful sleep.

How he envied her.

'She won't wake up'

Bellamy frowned, keeping his eyes trained on Clarke's figure. Her chest rose and fell calmly, blonde hair fanning out around her. He noticed for the first time how much her hair had grown. Just how long they'd been living in this war zone. The perfect skin of a privileged marred by battle wounds, the permanent frown upon her face. She would've had such a bright future once if the bumbling idiots who designed the Ark had done a proper job of it.

He could've too. Worked his way up the Guard.

Maybe in another life they would've met.

She could've helped him solve the little problem of his ever so slightly illegal sister.

They could've got to know each other for who they are. Not for who they have been forced to become.

'I don't blame her.'

Octavia scoffed, trailing a stick along the floor, absentmindedly tracing patterns into the dusty ground.

'O...'

She paused, dropping her stick to the floor with a clatter.

'Don't'

The door that any of them had not realised existed swung open with a ear piercing clang and the blinding light of the outside world enveloped them.

Bellamy held his hand up above his eyes, trying to make out the approaching figures. He looked back, and Clarke was still still asleep. He recalled a hunting trip in which Clarke woke up to the sound of a twig snap, how had she slept through all of this. He let a little worry wash over him before pushing it back down and pulling himself together. In Lieu of a conscious Clarke, he guessed he would have to talk this mysterious Luna around. Octavia had other ideas.

'Luna?'

Octavia had brushed past him to address the Unknown Grounder that had entered the room.

The woman nodded.

'I am Octavia kom Skaikru, I am a friend of Lincoln's'

'I have heard of you. Why are you here?'

Octavia opened her mouth to respond but Luna cut her off after surveying the area.

'Where is Lincoln?'

'He..um' Octavias emotions betrayed the brave mask she was trying to wear. 'He didn't make it.'

Bellamy lowered his hand onto Octavia's shoulder, only for her to roughly rip it away. Luna, seemingly processing the news of her friends death was seemingly oblivious to the moment.

Hurt, Bellamy walked off, kneeling down to Clarke.

'Hey Clarke' he whispered softly, gently pushing her shoulder. 'Time to wake up'

She was still.

He glanced over as Octavia and Luna continued to converse over something - something he wasn't quite making out due to the panic filling him.

'Clarke cmon we need your help here' his voice came out a lot rougher, as he began to shake her. 'CLARKE!'

The boom of his voice caught Jasper and Octavias attention, they came down to Bellamy and Clarke, Luna and her fellow villagers close behind.

Octavia knelt down, her hand brushed over Clarke's forehead as she muttered various platitudes to try and rouse Clarke. She looked concerned as she put her fingers to Clarke neck. That all too familiar feeling of dread settled into Bellamy. He took a moment to breathe as Octavia nodded at him.

Clarke was alive.

It gave him the strength he needed as he pushed himself off the floor and rounded on Luna.

'What have you done to her' he seethed.

'In our history, we have made many potions, poisons and cures. When our village settled here we all made a vow to only reveal its location to those we trusted with our lives.'

'Get to the point'

Luna gave a glare that chilled him to his core. There was definitely a veiled dark side to this leader, his trust of Lincoln's judgement was somewhat impaired by just a look.

'I'd remember you are a guest here before you treat me further with such disrespect'

Bellamy laughed angrily ready to take this further. Jasper took the moment to take the role of Bellamy's sanity.

'You wanna help Clarke? You better start grovelling now, all our asses are on the line here. Not just hers.'

Bellamys jaw clenched as he uncurled his fists and retreated from his hostile stance.

'Better.'

Luna passed him to take a glance at Clarke. Surprise grazed her features.

'Wanheda' she seemed to pause in thought. 'I'd have expected her to be a strong one'

'What does that mean?' Jasper piped up.

'Our potion for the passage to our lands has had many forms. It was once for warriors in the battlefield. When a battle is lost and a lone warrior stood, they could take it and fall, and hope they awaken before their burial. It was a protection of sorts. But the Commander decreed it was a cowards way out, and that warriors should die with honour. Instead it became a poison of war. To take down a leader and wipe out the remaining army. It became such a common act the plants that blessed us with their gifts began to die out. When I left my conclave and formed our village I took every vial left in existence, and that if anyone wanted passage to our village of peace, they must survive the sleeping curse.'

'You poisoned us' Said Octavia angrily.

'It rarely claims a victim. She is only our 2nd'

'Lincoln told me we could trust you. That you would be a safe place for us to go! He wanted me to leave everyone to start a new life in your new village, did he know we might've been dead by the time we got there?!'

'If my men would have seen Lincoln upon arrival, you would have been spared our ritual. My apologies for your loss.'

'So that it huh?' Bellamy cut in. 'You're not going to save her?'

'I'm afraid there is no cure, you either awaken by the 10th hour or you don't. It is not a death, but she will not rise again.'

Luna made her way to the door, flanked by her guards.

'We can help her go peacefully and we will try to accommodate your rituals for which you bury your dead' She bowed and the door was shut abruptly upon them before they could say another word.


End file.
